dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turtle School
The Turtle School is a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi which presumably continues the teachings of Roshi's former sensei, Master Mutaito. Overview ''Dragon Ball'' The first two known members of the school are Grandpa Gohan and Ox-King. Other known students of the Turtle School include Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. The special moves which are taught to the students are the Kamehameha and Jan Ken. The Turtle School also has a rivalry with Master Shen and Mercenary Tao's Crane School of martial arts. Upon the completion of the student's training, Roshi would enlist them into the World Martial Arts Tournament as a test to their strength. However, he would also enlist himself under the alias as "Jackie Chun" in order to ensure his students do not win the championship, in order to prevent them from growing overconfident and neglect their future training. ''Dragon Ball Online'' Master Roshi has officially retired, though Krillin founded the New Turtle School. In-game, members of the Spiritualist class may obtain the status of a Turtle Hermit through the New Turtle School. Krillin decided that the New Turtle School should put emphasis on teamwork, whereas in the anime, Master Roshi had Goku and Krillin work against one another. Techniques of the Turtle Hermit master class are Krillin's Scattering Bullet and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Martial Artist class techniques are Jan Ken and Wolf Fang Fist, and also obtain a concentrated Kamehameha technique. Insignia The graduates of Master Roshi's training often include 亀, the for "Turtle" (Kame), on their dogi. Characters related to Goku always seem to wear the Turtle School colors of orange and blue in homage to Goku yet do not wear the insignia. This is possibly a sign of respect for him or that the creator Akira Toriyama wished for the viewers to the visual likeness between him and his sons. First, his son Gohan is given a replica of Goku's gi in the early and later arcs of Dragon Ball Z, except that Gohan wears Piccolo's "demon" kanji rather than the Turtle School insignia during the Saiyan Saga. Had his father not abandoned the Turtle School's insignia, Gohan too would have worn it in his battle against Bojack and later Super Buu. Future Gohan also wears his father's colors (but with a replaced kanji) after his death, though it is worth noting that Future Gohan did not attend nor graduate from the Turtle School. Goku's second son, Goten, also does not sport the Turtle School insignia despite wearing the Turtle School colors, and in adulthood (the last episodes of Dragon Ball Z), abandons the blue undershirt and keeps a similar kanji-less gi (in a similar fashion worn by Goku during his battle with Raditz). Neither of his sons have been students of Master Roshi, despite knowing the Kamehameha. This could be due to Goku and the other Z Fighters surpassing Master Roshi and taking it upon themselves to train the younger generation of warriors. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku has abandoned the orange and blue colors completely, however, Goku's granddaughter Pan wears an orange gi during the same period. In Nekomajin, Goku's disciple, Neko Majin Z, always wears his colors in the same fashion, yet wears a different symbol, "ne". In Dragon Ball Online, the central cast of Dragon Ball Z had become famous through Gohan's book, "Groundbreaking Science". In Age 1000, earthlings still wear the Turtle School gi/colors (though it sometimes personalized with black and orange, rather than blue and orange), but it is generally associated with the offensive melee class (Martial Artist) rather than Spiritualists, which become Turtle Hermits. Known students *Grandpa Gohan (formerly) *Ox-King (formerly) *Goku (formerly) *Krillin (formerly) *Yamcha (formerly) Associated members *"Curvy Lady" – According to Dragon Ball: Origins, this muscular woman came with Goku at Kame House to become a student of Master Roshi. *Launch – In one episode only. Trained only because Roshi wanted to see her in a more revealing outfit. *Tien Shinhan – Never officially graduated. *Chiaotzu – Never officially graduated. *Chi-Chi – Never actually trained under Master Roshi but was taught the style from her father, the Ox-King who once was Master Roshi's student. *In Dragon Ball Online, Spiritualist players may branch off to become Turtle Hermits. *In Xenoverse, the Future Warrior receives training from three students of the Turtle School Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha. They can also learn and utilize several techniques associated with the school such as Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, Turtle Style Last Resort, Sleepy Boy Technique, and Kamehameha. *In Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior receives training from three students of the Turtle School Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. Additionally, they can take part in special training lessons such as Milk Delivery run by Krillin and Turtle Stone Hunting run by Yamcha both of which are directly inspired by Master Roshi's training regimen. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Kamehameha' - Master Roshi's signature ki wave technique which is also considered the signature technique of the Turtle School. **'The Original Kamehameha' - The original version of the Kamehameha, it involves many arm sweeping movements before cupping the hands together. **'MAX Power Kamehameha' - This is simply a Kamehameha performed after ki is gathered into all parts of the body, causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. Capable of destroying a planetary body about the size of Earth's moon. It is Roshi's most powerful version of the Kamehameha and was the strongest Kamehameha technique until Goku invented the Super Kamehameha. **'Kamehame Fever' - One of the Turtle School's secret techniques. A triple Kamehameha team attack performed by Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. They used it in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. In their attempt to destroy the Tree of Might, but to no avail. *'Turtle Style Last Resort' – The most potent and powerful attack used by Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Roshi prefers not to use it. Before Goku, Master Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Gohan. In Dragon Ball Super, Jingshi MAX Power Roshi uses it on Tien Shinhan knocking him down. Master Roshi used it while training with Yajirobe for the Tournament of Power where he would later successfully use it to restrain Za Priccio allowing Tien to defeat him with his Neo Tri-Beam. Also used by Grandpa Gohan in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Hypnosis Technique' – A technique that was used by Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Man-Wolf. It can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. **'Sleepy Boy Technique' – Used by Master Roshi at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (as Jackie Chun). Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. *'Jan Ken' - This is Goku's signature attack in early Dragon Ball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. The same technique was taught to Goku's grandfather by Master Roshi. It is unknown whether he is the inventor of the technique although it is likely to be the case as he taught it to Grandpa Gohan. *'Turtle School Ultimate Fist' – Master Roshi's Blast 2 rush attack in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Turtle School Tranquility' – Grandpa Gohan's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3''. Grandpa Gohan kicks his opponent into the air and flies toward the enemy and kicks them down. While the opponent is falling, Grandpa Gohan performs the Jan Ken technique on them. *'Turtle School Four Virtues' – A rush attack used by Grandpa Gohan. First, Grandpa Gohan says "Got you now!" as he kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he jumps behind the opponent and dashes to punch their feet making them fall. Finally, he hook kicks them away Training Gear and Uniform *Turtle School Uniform - The signature uniform of the Turtle School. **'Turtle School Uniform (?)' - A "uniform" Master Roshi tricked the naive Good Launch into wearing. In reality it was just black and pink lingerie which he convinced her to wear by claiming it was a Martial arts uniform wearing one himself and forcing Goku and Krillin to wear one as well to maintain the illusion it was indeed a training uniform. However his plan was ruined by Launch sneezing and switching personality to Bad Launch who immediately realized it was lingerie resulting in violence. Named in ''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. **'Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume' - A luxurious gi featuring the Turtle School's insignia that can be worn by high-ranking Earthling & Saiyan martial artists (such as Time Patroller Choke, the Future Warriors in the ''Xenoverse'' series. *Turtle Shell - A heavy turtle shell worn as part of Master Roshi's Training. **Turtle Suit - A more advanced form of of the Turtle Shell training where one wears a heavy turtle costume that restricts movement even more than the standard Turtle Shell. Worn by Goku when sparring with Krillin in Dragon Ball Super with the intent being that it handicap the God-like Saiyan to the point it would be fair to Krillin who was rusty and trying to get back in shape. Unfortunately the suit weights less than the Weighted training suits Goku used during his training under Whis' thus Goku wasn't really hindered by the Turtle Suit causing Master Roshi to end the sparring session to prevent Goku from potentially killing Krillin with his god-like strength substituting it with their training in the Forest of Terror. *'Turtle School Training Manual' - A training manual containing various objectives and activities to act as daily training. Master Roshi gives this to Goku and Krillin during their reunion during the Saiyan Saga in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot after overhearing that Goku and Krillin have been neglecting their training recently due to living in more peaceful times (at the time they receive it Raditz was still on his way to Earth). The manual fits in with the Turtle School's philosophy that training should be a daily exercise using everyday activities as a form of training. Trivia *When paired up in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Krillin and Yamcha say: Yamcha: "Krillin! Let's show 'em the pride of the Turtle Hermit!" Krillin: "Yeah! Let's do this!" Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Escola Tartaruga es:Escuela Tortuga fr:Ecole Kamé Sen Category:Factions Category:Martial Artists Category:Places on Earth Category:Schools Category:Dragon Ball